1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roll-up shade apparatus that is attached to an internal opened part of a roof of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP2000-272341A discloses (see paragraph 0006) a conventional example of a shade apparatus which is attached to an internal opened part of a roof of a vehicle and which is a so-called roll-up shade type. Such a shade apparatus includes a shade that opens/closes the internal opened part of the roof, and a retractor that rolls up the shade. JP2000-272341A discloses that, with reference to the reference numerals used in this patent document, a blind web (a shade) at its each leading-end side and a roll-up reel (retractor) at its each end are linked together by a rope which is suspended around a direction changing apparatus, and the rope is pulled by a pulling apparatus in the roll-up direction. Accordingly, the blind web and the rope are always in a force equilibrium condition, so that the blind web can be positioned at a desired position. More specifically, each direction changing apparatus includes direction-changing rolls.
According to JP2000-272341A, when the blind web is fully closed, i.e., when the blind web is positioned at the front end of its opening/closing stroke, it is necessary that a guide shoe that is an attaching portion of the blind web relative to the rope should be positioned rearwardly of the direction-changing roll so as not to interfere with the direction-changing roll. That is, according to JP2000-272341A, the opening dimension of the shade needs to be smaller by an installation space for installing the direction-changing roll frontward of the guide shoe.
Moreover, a pair of right and left pulling apparatuses are provided across the shade, but if positional precision at the right and the left of the structural components of the apparatus is poor, there occurs a difference between tensions applied to the left end and to the right end of the shade, so that the shade may sag, resulting in a poor appearance thereof.
The present invention has been made in order to overcome such problems, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a roll-up shade apparatus for a vehicle which can have a larger open dimension of a shade, and which can reduce a sag of the shade regardless of the positional precision of structural components of the apparatus relative to a vehicle body.